parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tramp's New Groove
MisterCartoonMovie's movie spoof of The Emperor's New Groove. Cast *Kuzco - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Kuzco (Llama) - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Pacha - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Yzma - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Kronk - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Chicha - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Chaca - Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Tipo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Bucky the Squrriel - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Theme Song Guy - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *1st Guard - Scar (The Lion King) *Old Man - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Man for Bride Choosing - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Brides - Duchess (The Aristocats), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Adult Nala (The Lion King), Vixey (The Fox and the Hound), Adult Faline (Bambi) and Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *2nd Guard - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Peasant near Yzma - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Announcer for Pacha - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Angel Kronk - Little John (Robin Hood) *Devil Kronk - Lots-o'-Huggin Bear (Toy Story 3) *Jaguars - The Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *Crocodiles - The Crocodiles (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Bees - Flies (Mickey Mouse: The Brave Little Tailor) *Bird Bingo - Zazu (The Lion King) *Waitress - Maggie (Home on the Range) *Man giving thumbs up - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Chef - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Birthday singers - Snooty Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Llamas - Rabbits (Watership Down) *2 men at the Checkboard - Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Woman with Pinata - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Children with Pinata - Thumper and Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) *Guards - Guards (Robin Hood) *Guard in Warthog Form - Razorback (The Rescuers Down Under) *Guard in Lizard Form - Mushu (Mulan) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *Guard on Octopus Form - Octopus (Peter Pan 2: Return in Neverland) *Guard in Gorilla Form - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Guard in Cow Form - Junior (Home on the Range) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Toby Tortoise (The Tortoise and the Hare) *Kuzco (Bird) - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Kuzco (Whale) - Rex (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) *Yzma (Kitten) - Lucifer (Cinderella) *3rd Guard - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *The Bouncing Owner - Orville (The Rescuers) Scenes *The Tramp's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Tramp's New Groove Part 2 - Pongo's Arrival/The The Tramp's Advisor *The Tramp's New Groove Part 3 - Tramptopia *The Tramp's New Groove Part 4 - Shenzi's Revenge *The Tramp's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Tramp's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing The Job *The Tramp's New Groove Part 7 - Pongo Returns Home *The Tramp's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Rabbit *The Tramp's New Groove Part 9 - Into The Jungle/Pongo To The Rescue *The Tramp's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Tramp's New Groove Part 11 - Battle At The Bridge *The Tramp's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Tramp's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Tramp's New Groove Part 14 - A Rabbit Alone/Friends, Finally *The Tramp's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Pongo's House *The Tramp's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Tramp's New Groove Part 17 - Shenzi Confronts Tramp/Br'er Rabbit *The Tramp's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Tramp's New Groove Part 19 - Shenzi's Black Cat Form *The Tramp's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Tramp's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Tamp 's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Edizioni VHS Pirata